Loving the Beast
by Going Rogue
Summary: Love is the greatest weakness. One-shot


**Title:** Love the Beast  
><strong>Category:<strong> Crossover; Glee/Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Romance/Smut  
><strong>PairingCharacter(s):** Kluinn (Klaus/Quinn)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

Warning: Smutty goodness a head.

I own nothing but the desire to ship crackships till the end of time, that's it, that's all.

* * *

><p>Love the Beast<p>

Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. Klaus had said those words so many times they were ingrained in his very being yet…he knew what love was. In his thousand years on the earth, he knew what it felt like to love someone with everything that you had, that kind of love never died.

He had loved someone once before, Tatia, though she was gone now. He didn't expect to find love again. He didn't expect it at all, but love found him in the form of a human girl. She was everything he needed and everything he didn't even know he wanted. This blonde girl came in and made him smile more than ever. It was a bit disconcerting for the hybrid leader.

He tells himself that this is just another game. He didn't have feelings for a human. They were weak and useless and annoying. Yet when he found his hands on her hands, arms, waist. He was always careful. He could leave bruises on anyone. Anything… He didn't want to do that…not to her.

Pushing the door to the study open he found her there, her long legs drawn up to her chest as she thumbed through the book in her lap. She looked very at home, in his favorite chair, her long hair loose and flowing down her back, just in a white night gown. The night sky behind her, the moon streaming through the window as the lamp by her glowed brightly, she was like a painting. He was tempted to draw her, sitting just like this biting her thumb as she read her book oblivious to his presence in the room.

"It's late Quinn…you're still reading?" She looked up startled it seemed by his breath close to her ear. "Klaus! I wasn't able to sleep so I came down here." She set the book to the side as he kneeled down in front of her. "Oh? And reading helps?" Klaus said taking her hand in his. He was playing a game with her. She knew it. She knew what he wanted from her tonight…if she let him…

She felt his rough hand come up to her legs and bring them down to the floor again. She didn't move just kept her fingers laced with his and her eyes locked on his quickly darkening blue orbs. They had changed to yellow in a flash though. There was a monster inside of him. They both knew this. He pushed her legs apart slowly, letting her fight him if she wanted to. She still hadn't answered his question though. "Yes…reading helps." She whispered weakly as she felt his rough fingers brush against her thighs softly. He was trying to be gentle.

"I can think of another way to help you sleep, love." He whispered harshly pressing his lips against her own. He muffles the cry escaping her lips as he thrusts his fingers inside of the girl. He wanted her. He always wanted her. Her purity, her light, everything about her, he needed. Her breathing came out raggedly as he kissed down her neck leaving little marks here and there on her skin.

She said that she was in love with him, but this…this was lust. He moved his fingers in and out of the girl at a brisk pace watching has her body turned out to him. It was beautiful watching her like this. He moved to bite her thigh, marking her as his. He let her blood lit his tongue and moaned as the sweet taste overcame his senses. He swiped his tongue over the wound and moved his mouth up to her center.

Above him, she's moaning softly, roughly running her fingers through his hair, being so wanton he almost wants to skip all of the foreplay all together and get right to being inside of her. He doesn't though.

He enjoys torturing her sweetly.

He presses his lips to her clit in a crazed moment licking feverishly at her core. The blonde arches and spreads her legs for him. That's all he needs. He curls his fingers deep inside of her and watches her come undone around him.

She seems completely satisfied and he wonders if she's seeing stars…maybe seeing the beast that he really is still. He slowly removes his fingers and sucks them into his mouth smirking when he sees her hazel eyes go dark. He loves that look. She is utterly beautiful. Utterly Human. She pulls at his clothes and he allows her to pull his shirt over his head and press her lips to his, tasting herself there. Her tongue swipes at his lips and he complies moving to pick her up off the chair.

They won't get far, though he tried to make it to the bedroom he presses her against the bookshelf instead. This might have not been the best place to take her but he can no longer stand it. She's whispering in his ear how much she wants him. _"Please Klaus…please…I need you…fuck me…"_ It wakes the beast inside of him. Rouses the lust in him to his very core, he'll give her everything she wants and more. So much more…

His fingers fumble for his belt letting his jeans drop to the floor as he presses her back against the shelf her legs wrap around his waist tightly. This beautiful girl is more of a beast than he, scratching and clawing at him, her soft, delicate fingers digging into his flesh leaving cuts that healed quickly just leaving her bloody fingerprints in their wake. She is meeting his every thrust, arching and begging him for more. His eyes never leave her face watching it change as he took her harder and harder.

He is mesmerized by her. He kisses her with such fire that he thinks he might have burned her. She eagerly kisses him back a chocked moan escaping her lips. She is relentless unwilling to let him go. There is no lies in this kiss though, no deceit, nothing but true…real love. He never thought he would feel it again.

"You, darling," His voice is urgent, heated, as he holds her to his chest feeling her chest rise and fall against his slowly. "you seem sweet and innocent but in realitly…you are more of a beast then I am."

Quinn has the decency to laugh and look up at him with dark eyes. "You enjoyed it…you loved it…" He simply pulls her to his lips parting hers with a force only he knows. "Yes…perhaps you're right. Now perhaps you will sleep..."

It's not an I love you but perhaps it's as close as they will come.

Maybe she could love the beast in him as well…


End file.
